The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to a folder of a printing press.
Several processes have been used previously to remove signatures from a half fold jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,111, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a folder or folding machine apparatus for a printing machine. A first conveyor conveys signatures at a given speed at a same speed as the printing press, the signatures are then stripped by strippers.